life of a minecraft cowboy
by haydenunstopable
Summary: meet broncobuster2 a cowboy who's as cowboy you can get read as he meets some new friends has crazy adventures endures the wildness of the minecraft server and finds a place to call hme
1. Chapter 1 ina bar somewhere

**yall this is my first mine craft fanfic and im a big cowboys guy like the real ones not the movie ones cowpuncher dust eaters the true blue American western cowboy now enjoy this fic.**

chapter 1 in a bar somewwhere

creeper town. a small dusty town in a desert biome. too dusty. but it the top mineral producer in this part of the server and the only mob market in the region. its a poor location but the most important part of this region. but that doesn't mean I like it. the only reason im here I need a job.

what can I do for you cowboy ? (bartender)

1 potion and a place I can find a job ( me)

well I can get you a potion but not so sure about a job (bartender)

then one of the dancing/waiter girls comes up. then she sits at the bar next to me.

hello handsome I heard you need a job (girl)

guess you heard right (me)

well there's always room in the mines(girl)

never (me)

no self respecting cowboy would be caught dead farming or mining. hell id work on a farm before going into the mines. hours, day after day in smoking heat choking to death. instead of throwing a lassoe your slamming a pickaxe into a bunch of rock. I need a job but im not that desperate.

too bad so sad (girl)

but I have heard of a man claiming a large area of the Norwegian plains several days north. (bartender)

yeah he legally filed it to capital city (girl)

does he plan on ranching it (me)

yeah who knows(girl)

I heard hes coming right now(bartender)

suddenly a man walks into the salon. he was dressed in a tuxedo skin with a black hat.

may I have your attention folks. im bigrich72 I need a hard working cowboy that can ride rope and brand and shoot who aint afraid of dirt or hard riding (bigrich72)

this is your chance friend (bartender)

take it (girl)

I stood up and walk to mr rich.

hello sir I might be your man (me)

good to hear. can you ride and meet my requirements? (bigrich72)

I can I have for years and will till I get put six feet under (me)

what's your name friend (bigrich72)

broncobuster2 (me)

bigrich72( bigrich72)

well let me buy you a drink boss(me)

no I need to conduct business here here's 20 ingots count that as your first weeks pay (bigrich72)

that's not necerassy boss (me)

for the night at a hotel, some drinks, and whatever supplies you need.(bigrich72)

but I don't have a horse (me)

im going to look at a couple horses ill take care of it you get what you need (big rich 72)

good night ill see you early tomorrow (big rich 72)

good night (me)

then he walks out of the bar. I go and walk to my seat at the bar and sit down.

let trade names shall we (bartender)

broncbuster2 (me)

Derek drinker 81(derekdrinker81)

shirly dancer 5 (shirly dancer 5)

here's you potion and drink I got to go (Derek drinker 81)

thanks bye(me)

ill see next time (shirly damcer 5)

bye (me)

I eat my food and drink my potion then I go to a hotel check in and go to my room put my stuff on the floor pull off my boots and hang my hat and go to sleep.

 **that's the first chapter its a doozy huh. ill like have a character count. mobs and ncps don't count. character count :4**


	2. Chapter 2 a long ride

**giddy up its me Hayden unstoppable and im writing once again on probably my best fanfic ever or so far. can anyone in the reviews tell me which western righter the intro and rest of the fic are based on.**

chapter 2 a long ride

knock knock knock. I slowly get up.

who is it (me)

bronc its Charlie lets go (charlie)

no go away ive got a job (me)

ah no you don't were going to siverland there's lots of cattle running wild out there waiting for us.(Charlie)

I cant go ive got a job 20 ingots a week. iv got to leave today.(me)

no your coming to silverland with me that's final(Charlie)

Charlie I cant (me)

bronc open up ive got a bunch of guys here (Charlie)

I walk over to the door and open it. Charlie was standing there. alone.

is this some kind of joke if so Charlie I don't have time (me)

their all down stairs (Charlie)

im not going (me)

I heard you need a job (Charlie)

not anymore (me)

your going with me or ill have to shoot you (Charlie)

you couldn't out draw a barn (me)

unless my gun is already out (charly)

of all times I remember to take my gun belt off before bed one of them had to be tonight.

so get ready we leave as soon as possible (Charlie)

NO IM NOT GOING (me)

the too familiar click of a pistol hammer being pulled back. of all things I could do before I get shot I had to do this. I punch the little wretch in the mouth.

and he falls down the stairs and lands on his face at the bottom of the stairs. I let out a slight chuckle.

but when your a cowboy there's one simple rule if your on a outfit. watch out for the other guys on your outfit. if you want to rob or kill a cowboy you better pray he's alone. and what do the 50 so cowboys do they come charging up the stairs like a bunch of zombies.

I punch another in the mouth. then one in the nose. I get another with a kick to the stomach . then they grab and drag me down stairs. they hold me up while another comes towards me with a wooden sword.

your know what the punishment for disobeying the boss is? (cowhand)

don't know he wasn't mine (me)

GUTTING (cowhand)

he comes close to me then a miracle happens.

STOP (bigrich72)

the man turns around.

well its that rich guy. this varmint yours ? (cowhand)

yes he is my ranch hand (bigrich72)

well to bad he needs to be punished(cowhand)

that wont happen on my watch (bigrich72)

geuss ill have to get rid of you too (cowhand)

the cowhand grabs for his gun but before he can get his gun out of his holster. BANG. there is a small square hole in his large square head.

the men that hold me let me go.

bronc, grab your stuff and lets go (bigrich72)

I quickly grab my stuff from my room. then I go downstairs , give the hotel clerk 2 ingots and step outside. We walk to the livery stable and into a corral. inside the corral were 2 horses and 2 donkeys. the donkeys had chest on their backs and leads attached to their heads. one of the horses is a dark bay with white feet. the other was a small black and white paint. bigrich72 gets on the bay which was already saddled. I walk to the paint and put my saddle and reins on him. her actually its a mare. I get on her and we head out the corral.

those men in the hotel, they friends of yours ? (bigrich72)

used to be (me)

where we headed (me)

the so called Norwegian plains(bigrich72)

that's mob territory (me)

I had a bigger herd of horses but I traded most of them for peace with the mobs and the place im building the ranch (bigrich72)

interesting (me)

then the sun started setting and we set up camp. bigrich72 took out 2 beds, some bread and meat and wood. bigrich72 set up the campfire and started the meal while I tied the horses to some stray log. I went to the fire where bigrich72 handed me a plate with meat and bread. after the meal I set up my bed and checked the horses. when I came back bigrich72 was looking at a picture.

friend of yours?(me)

girl I was courting in diamond city (bigrich72)

that explained a lot about him. diamond city is a town close to squid sea. either the fisherman or very rich lived there.

I looked at the photo.

damn she's a pretty one for sure (me)

yeah and smart funny kind and never has a bad word for anybody (bigrich72)

man you lucked out on her (me)

and her father was almost begging me to marry her (bigrich72)

ssspiifff haha (me)

is that really funny (bigrich72)

every cowboy needs a sense of humor and you already have yours (me)

that's good lets go to sleep goodnight broncbuster2 (bigrich72)

good night bigrich72 (me)

after that night we were friends forever.

the next day bigrich gave me some bread and we head out again.

at noon that they bigrich72 stops.

welcome to the freedom stars ranch (bigrich72)

 **welcome to freedom stars ranch in the Norwegian plains. in the next chapter they build up the ranch. maybe after a few chapters of this im going to write a fic about bigrich 72 and the girl in diamond city. character count :5**


	3. Chapter 3 begining of freedom stars

**hhhhooowwwwdddyyyy welcome back to life of a minecraft cowboy this is my longest and favorite fanfiction I've written so far today bigrich72 and broncbuster2 are building the ranch then some visitors arrive and what happens? read to find out**

never in a million years would I have thought id be making a house.

big rich hands me some saplings and an axe. we ride to the river. we plant the saplings and wait for them to grow. big gave me some bread and we let the horses graze near the river. then the paints ears pricked up and got fidgety. then a large group of skeletons, zombies, zombie pigmen, and ender man on ender skeleton zombie horses. then a player rode up on a large black horse.

hello im greatwalker3 the chief of the warrior mobs. we come in peace. welcome to the lands of our ancestors which you call the norwiagen plains. (greatwalker3)

my finger reached for my pistol but bigrich72 pushed my hand away.

hello im bigrich72 ive come from diamond city and this is my ranch hand broncbuster2 (bigrich72)

yes you traded your horses for a peace treaty (greatwalker3)

and the horses my boss traded did you ..(me)

no we did not turn them I picked a few good ones and let the others go (greatwalker3)

what about these horses? (me)

the horses of my tribal members spawned naturally (greatwalker3)

ssssooooo can we help you? (me)

no we can help you the ender men of my tribe are great builders we can have your ranch built in a few hours we invite you to our camp (greatwalker3)

we would love to chief of the warrior mobs (bigrich72)

we go to our horses and follow the mobs and great walker3 to a camp in the nook of a forest next to a river. mobs and players and villagers walk among the huts and campfires. kids play in the river together and the smell of cooking meat and plants flood my senses.

welcome to my village mobs, players, and villagers can live together in peace (greatwalker3)

after we tie up the horses the warriors walk to their huts. we follow great walker3 to his hut and stepped inside. we sit on some hides and his wife gives us a bowl of stew we eat in silence. then she brings out a platter with a large section of a pig, apples, and watermelon.

welcome to my home this is my wife spiritwoman33 (greatwalker3)

hello we are happy to have you at our home (spiritwoman33)

I am bigrich72 and we humbled by your hospitably(bigrich72)

no need to be humbled we treat players , mobs, and villager's alike ( greatwalker3)

and you are (spiritwoman33)

I am broncbuster2 (me)

we have heard many stories of your adventures (greatwalker33)

we must be going now and thank you for everything(bigrich72)

you are welcome come to our village for anything (greatwalker3)

we head to our horses and ride to the ranch. at the ranch there is a 2 story house, a barn, a hay storage shed, corrals, pastures and a bunk house.

we put the horses up where I notice there are 2 cows and 4 more horses in the barn.

as we walk to the house I ask big something.

where'd you learn to draw like that? (me)

I was a champion gunslinger in diamond city who ever tried to outdraw me I outdrew them and put them six feet under. then I met moneyking100s daughter. I cleaned up my act right then. I started courting her than started thinking of marrying her. my father offered me the mines but I turned him down so he gave them to my brother. I came out here to get a place ready for her (bigrich72)

he made a good choice. the rich families mines were notorious for accidents and lawsuits.

ive made up my mind. im leaving for her tomorrow. (bigrich72)

what about getting livestock?(me)

we have several breeders we give them feed to breed then separate the little ones from the big ones and put them in a pasture (bigrich72)

be careful boss (me)

I will take care of the ranch (big rich72)

I will (me)

 **its on the fic for bigrich72 is on holy shit its on the girl from diamond city yes yes yes character count :7**


	4. Chapter 4 a new hand

**heres the 4th chapter to life of a minecraft cowboy and no BAD reviews thank you**

1 day after the boss leaves and im just titling my thumbs. I bred the animals right after I got home. guess ill do it again.i walk towards the corrals then I hear something.

hello (stranger)

ive come working for look(stranger)

yeah?(me)

im cookiechef7 I can cook, ride, and rope.(cookiechef7)

good to hear come in I have breakfast cooking.(me)

we go inside and eat. then I go out to the corrals to breed. I feed the pigs carrots. then the sheep and cows got wheat.

I put nametags on all the babies and put them out.

what brings you here?(me)

looking for work(cookiechef7)

sounds good to me(me)

 **duh duh duh short chapter no haters allowed**


	5. Chapter 5 food and friends

**just another chapter to life of a minecraft cowboy Im doing a hunt scene because I feel like it please enjoy**

The next morning I was setting up some rifle shells on the kitchen table when cookie chef comes in. he goes to the chests and pick out some dried pork and bread then puts them in a furnace and pumps water in a bucket. he grabs some of the cocoa beans and mixes it up with the water and puts it on top of the furnace. he notices me while waiting for breakfast.

Morning cowboy what you doing? asked cookie chef as he walks over.

Counting shells for my henry I say picking up the shells and put them into my inventory.

Were pretty lean on meat want to go hunting? Im a good shot. says cookie with eagerness.

Might have to if we want to have a meal for the next few weeks id say well have to go I say.

Want some coffee? asked cookiechef4 walking to the furnace.

Sounds good I say.

He walks over and gives me a cup of coffee and some meat and bread.

We eat and drink in silence.

I've got leftovers we can take them and be gone for awhile im in says cookiechef

Lets go I say.

We step outside an pick up our horses. me riding my paint which I named splot and cookiechef4 was riding a dirty brown sorrel he had named pooh. we ride out to a forest and stopped.

Lets leave our horses here and walk says cookie.

Good plan I say dismounting.

We walk through the forest with our guns out. we come upon a clearing with several big deer. cookie takes out his bow.

Why you have that? I ask.

To save ammo he says.

I put my henry to my shoulder and aim at a large buck. I put the sights on the front shoulder of the buck.

Cookie shoots his bow and falls a small buck.

The rest of the deer herd lifts there head up and try to run. I lightly feather the trigger and the henry bucks in my shoulder. the buck I was aiming for falls to the ground and lies motion less.

we walk to the deer we kill and take out our knives. we start skinning the deer and taking out the guts. I take a rope and string my buck in a tree. then a large wolf comes out. he was a skinny feller with his bones sticking out. looked like he hadn't a good meal in days. he manages to walk to me and collapses. I cut a piece of meat and give him some. he eats the meat and gains a little weight. I give him some more. he gains full weight and nudges me with a thanking look in his eyes.

cookie chef walks over. looks like you made a friend he said.

I guess so I say.

we get our horses and put the bucks on our horses and ride for the house with the wolf at our side

 **thank you all for reading my stories.i am going to work on halo primal and the girl from diamond city. if you have a story you want worked on most please tell me.**


End file.
